Mystery Island TimeLine
'1963' *APRIL **Boris is born *MAY **3 ***Brian is born at 8:22:06 am *OCTOBER **13 ***Luca is born '1980' *April **15 ***Story starts will all characters (Luca, Sunshine, Boris, Brian, and Karie) meeting at a high school cafeteria ***Brian and Boris independently follow Luca and Karie back to Karie's house (specifically tree house) **16 ***This was pay day for most of the characters. We go into town to cash our paychecks and have some food at the local diner. This is when we are introduced for the first time to Isen ***Jonny warns us of some men in black that are in town. Fearing for our lives we take what money we can our of our bank accounts and leave town without telling anyone where we are. ***First night on the road we encounter a vampire trying to feed [no name] and then another later that tried coming to our hotel room [Linda Fontana]. **17 ***After driving for most of the day, we stop in a small town to fill up on gas and encounter an old woman in a rocking chair [Melinda]. She somehow knew what our problem was, she was also able to talk with ghosts. She said that there was an island in GA that we could purchase and be safe on. **19 ***Brian, Karie, Luca, Jonny, go to visit Watertown to see what is in town ****Dukes Docks ****Hank's Hardware [owned and operated by Hank Lee] *****Brian ordered parts to fix things at the house and ordered a new generator ****Phases of the Moon [owned and operated by Starr] ****Zeiglers Fine Jewels [owned and operated by Howard Zeigler] ****Dante's Fine Seafood and Cusine ****The Diner [operated by Mindy Lee, age 24] *****Younger sister [Clara Lee, age 16] works as a waitress ***Ghost Stories ****Rumors from people around town state that devils and demons were on the island ****Back in 1932 everyone was found dead and covered in blood and [Mr. Linbower] was never found ***Markson Family ****Markson family is known to be trouble makes ****Jack Markson (age 16) is the worst of them '1981' *March **12 ***The adjusted birthday for Emilie Braddock. Since she was not born on this world Vinchinso had someone create papers for her. '1986' *October **3 ***All the kids have returned from lake where they were kept safe during the issue with Min and Bobby **6 ***Brian has made an announcement to Cabal that he has made arrangements with the mayor of Watertown to establish a university. It was made known to Brian that Watertown once had a university but it closed in the early 1970's. Mayor did not say why. ****Becides Brian's donation from his company, the cabal is willing to donate about $800 a week each out of the island profits to support the college until it can operate on its own. This gives the college about $260,000 in operating budget ***Cabal decides to go investigate Brians new purchase ****The 1960-70's college was built on the ruins of an old monastary that is dated around the 1700's ****Main Chapple *****There are ghosts of monks that are chanting and singing *****Chanting is done in latin *****They sing praises to the one and do so about 4 times a day (sun rise, middle, sunset, and midnight) *****Meet the ghost of a girl [Tracy] that was killed on campus in 1969 by a guy named Carlos. She said that she was one of the victims of a serial killer. ******According to Tracy there were 5 before her and 7 after her. ******[Alicia Martin] was the last victim in 1972 ******Tracy says that the killer comes back every now and then **** **17 ***Linda Hathaway (age 3) killed by serial killer on island ****Note: "New one is mine" ***Christina Amontillado (age 17) killed by serial killer on island ****Note: "My new family" ***We all go to police station on mainland to identify the body of Christina. Boris hold a press conference and described a crazed and malformed person that is doing all the killings in an attempt to make the killer angry and go after Boris. The police instead hold Boris and have a shrink come in and check him out. Two FBI agents Smith/Jones are assigned to watch Boris. **30 ***This is the night of the Holloween party were Karie kills the serial killer ***Brian meets Cheryl at the Holloween party and they later hook up at her appartment. They start dating from that time. *NOVEMBER **1 ***The announcement that Karie is pregnate with a boy (to be born in about 32 weeks) **15 ***A great dragon, [Nala], greets us and says that she will protect the chantry and then leaves. ***Cheryl is made part of the cabal at the request of Brian ***Cheryl and other apprentices are added to the access list for the great library **22 ***Cheryl has all but moved in with Brian *DECEMBER **2 ***Brian proposes to Cheryl, wedding is tentivly planned for around June, unless Cheryl changes her mind **16 ***Boris, Sonny, Sunshine, Brian, Cheryl, Luca, and Karie take a trip to Transylvania to see if we can find come gargoyles. We get lucky and find one. **19 ***While in Transylvania we go out for diner and encounter a group of Giovanni and a group of Hermetics (which we later see on the plane the next day) **20 ***[Leslie Ivonski] (Age 5) arrives as a surprise to Boris. News that Wendy has died in a car accident is also relieved. **23 Dec 1986 - 1 Jan 1987 ***Snow falls continuously and gets nearly 3 feet high closing most of the south (or at least around Watertown) '1987' *'JANUARY' **3 ***Brian's parents leave after the freaky winter storm. They are very excited that Brian is going to get married, especially his mother. **6 ***[Trent McDowell] is a werewolf from the local tribe that has come to our island to offer his services as a protector. He is an Ahrouns from the tribe Fienna ***He is accompanied by his family ****Wife ****- age 4 ****- age 3 ****- age 1 ****- not born yet ***The gargoyle from Transylvania arrives as well as four small dogs. ***These dogs are unusual and research in the great library says that they are extremely protective of their families. ****We do not know who sent the dogs along with the gargoyle ****One dog has 4 white paws [Porthos] ****One dog has 2 white paws [Aramis] ****One dog has 1 white paws [Athos] ****One dog was the runt of the litter which is white with grey paws [D'Artagnan] ****We do not know who sent the dogs to us. **15 ***Brian has spent the last two weeks calling around and researching what is needed to run a trucking company. By the 15th he has managed to find a company that he could purchase (20 successes) *'FEBURARY' **14 *** Wedding of Sunshine and Sonny. Afterwards they treated the cabal to a trip to disney land. Luca, Karie, and Boris stayed behind. *'MARCH' **14 ***Brian and Chryl's wedding. Afterward they left for a trade show for their honeymoon. Emilie was left in the care of the grandparents. *APRIL *MAY *JUNE **Proposed timeframe for wedding of Brian and Cheryl *JULY *AUGUST **The attempt is to have at least part of the college open and operating at this time. *SEPTEMBER *OCTOBER *NOVEMBER *DECEMBER